Rook
Rookie is a hacking macaw who frequents most of the maps, but generally avoids cityscapes. Occasionally he may be found playing another bird, usually to help feed others' babies. He may also sometimes take on the name 'hitmeforpoints' and sit somewhere. During this time he encourages people to hit him for points rather than other innocent players. Rookie is often viewed as an enemy for reasons unknown to him, so what reputation he DOES have.. isn't a good one. But, the macaw is actually rather nice when you give him a chance. Affiliation: None Past Affiliation(s): None Movement Rating: 5/10 Poop Accuracy: 4/10 Maneuverability: 6/10 Time Flying: 40% Time Walking: 60% Hacks: Lifehack, Twighack, Speedhack (1.4) Rookies' main goal is to help others, either by warming their egg or getting twigs for their nest. He's even glad to partake in conversation most of the time. Rookie is a minor hacker; He uses unlimited lives- due to everyone attacking him for helping their nests- and twighack. Even though he's now 'immortal', he does mind being pooed on, if just because of the the sentiment behind it. Something he tends to do is land in the general area of someone and watch them for a short time. The reason for this, is he's seeing if they will attack him or not. If they don't, he'll twighack their nest for them and fly off. If they do, he'll fly off and say something along the lines of "Fine, I won't help you then." He may also follow one particular person for a while as they fly around. He does this to people he sees picking up twigs, in hopes of finding their nest. He tries to be as civil as possible, asking others why they're attacking him and such, but he's almost always ignored. Before Rookie began hacking, he would get so upset at the ungrateful birds that he would change to a noname starling and instead wreak havok across the scape. Such vengeful fits are unseen nowadays, however. Rookie has a deep-set hatred for Robins, due to how pointlessly aggressive they tend to be and how many of them would kill him after he made it obvious he was helping them and wouldn't attack, but he will keep this to himself and help even robins with their eggs or nests so long as they don't attack him. Should they attack him, however, he will eventually begin ranting about how 'all robins are like you' 'this is the reason i hate robins so much', etc. He's also prone to using 'bitch' generously once he's riled up. He doesn't abuse his immortality like most, and tries to only attack those who attack innocents. But, this only serves to make more people attack him, even though whoever he attacked likely deserved it. He's been faked before, so beware. Some of his real behaviors: No fighting back for several minutes; rarely trying to get away; lifehack (a good way of filtering out the fakes is to simply hit them a few times and see if they die, though tell them before you do it! the real Rookie will happily let you); never tells others to follow him; if he's being attacked he tends to just stand there while trying to talk to the attacker; generous use of 'bitch' once angered; rather talkative in general; frequent use of the term 'drop-dead retarded' or similar. Quotes: "Of course the baby would use a robin" "Why is your name a keyboard smash? That just makes you look like another spammer." "Playing the robin proves you have no skill whatsoever. Try playing a bigger bird instead of hiding behind the smallest hitbox, then come to me and bluff." Category:Macaws Category:Heroes Category:Criminals Category:Neutral alignment